Mangaka Fudan
by kisetsu.aimai
Summary: Len Kagamine, si mangaka paling ganteng sejagat raya. Mangaka yang kudu menanggung kenistaan akibat ulahnya sendiri. [no pair]


**Mangaka Fudan**

 **(Software) VOCALOID by Yamaha Corporation.. Karakternya punya developer/author masing-masing.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC stadium akut, ganjen, crossover nyasar, alurnya juga nyasar, sedikit homo, nggak baek buat dibaca anak polos.**

 **"Anda sudah diingatkan. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda imut bin unyu terduduk di depan laptop, mata birunya menatap baris-demi-baris yang terpampang di layar monitor. Sesekali ia menyeringai dengan gantengnya saat menerima sepucuk surat elektronik dari penggemar-penggemar kecenya.

Hei, kalian bisa menebak siapa itu? Ayolah.. Masa' kalian nggak tau? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mangaka kece, Kagamine Len alias gueeee~!

Apa-apaan sendal yang ada di tangan kalian itu? Kalian nggak percaya ama gue kalo gue itu ganteng bin imut? Tanya aja sama si Rin, adek kembar gue. Konon kalo gue lagi jalan-jalan di sekolah, pasti gue langsung dikerubutin ama cewek-cewek yang pada pengen minta tanda tangan. Selain itu, mailbox di akun tumblr gue selalu dipenuhi oleh fanmail cewek-cewek, entah itu yang keliatan jasadnya di sekolah maupun yang masih nggak jelas gendernya. Udah jelas banget kan kalo gue itu femes. Ayolaah.. Apa kalian masih nggak percaya? Terserah kalian aja deh.

Hari libur baru dimulai, dan gue cuma mematung di depan laptop dan menggeser-geser si tikus tercinta. Sesekali gue membetulkan letak kacamata yang terus-menerus melorot dari batang idung gue. Gue mulai membalas satu-persatu fanmail yang mampir di akun gue. Iya dooong.. Gue kan anak yang kece dan rajin memboros. Nggak ada satupun fanmail yang lolos dari tangan gue, tenang ajaa~~

(Author: Len, hentikan semua kenarsisan ini /sweatdrop)

Baiklaahh~

Mari kita kembali ke laptop. Uhm, sampe mana tadi. Apa gue..

"Len."

Gue terlonjak. Ada sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu gue dengan horornya. Seandainya gue lupa kalo ini masih siang, pasti gue udah jejeritan sekarang. Gue menengok ke belakang, ternyata Rin yang nepuk pundak gue. Dandanannya sedikit lebih rapi dari yang biasa, dan dia sudah menenteng sepasang sepatu hak dan tas di tangannya.

"Len," ucap Rin dengan nada-setengah-datar. "Lo di rumah aja kan ampe siang nanti?"

"Iya adikku sayaanng~ Ada apa memangnya?"

Plak. Hak sepatu Rin mendarat mulus di kepala gue. "Nanti siang ada tamu yang datang. Lo tolong liatin ya. Gue mau pergi sampe jam makan siang nanti. Jangan sibuk sama doujin homo lo sendiri,"

"Iye Riiin," jawab gue. Kayaknya gue harus memberantas gaya bicara gue yang rada kacau ini. Rin mengangkat bahunya, lalu melengos ke pintu depan. Sedetik kemudian (wtf?) dia udah ilang dari pandangan gue. Gue kembali memelototi layar monitor tercinta.

Tunggu.. Kayak ada yang salah..

Apa ya..

Si..

"WOOOOIII RIIINNN! EMANG TAMU KITA SIAPEEE?!"

Udah deh. Kayaknya sia-sia aja. Tuh kepala jeruk nggak akan dengerin gue. Gue terduduk, dan kembali meneruskan aktifitas setelah beberapa kali terganggu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian penasaran tidak kenapa gue bisa sepopuler itu di mata para cewek? Penasaran tidak? Kalo iya, gue bakal membocorkan sebuah rahasia yang sebenarnya hanya boleh diketahui oleh para cewek dan Ilahi.

Satu, seperti yang lo tau. Gue itu ganteng. Kedua, sama kayak yang nomor satu. Yang ketiga, juga sama kayak yang nomor satu. Yang keempat.. (tolong drumnya dibunyikan!)

"DRRRRMMM DRRRMMM-"

GUE INI ORANG TERKECE DI DUNIA! HAHAHAHA!

*plak, plok.

Ralat, mbak-mbak. Rahasia gue yang nomor empat adalah, GUE ADALAH SEORANG MANGAKA DOUJIN HOMO. Tunggu, caspnya matikan dulu pls. Seperti yang Rin katakan tadi, gue sering ngulet di rumah karena gue suka ngerjain doujin. Belum lagi, gue adalah seorang mangaka yang pe-murah hati. Mau request pairing apa aja? Silahkan! Lo mau yang lokal kayak GakuKaito atau PikoLui silahkan, atau yang lintas fandom juga boleh! Asalkan jangan gue yang dipairin.. (senyum kecut)

Ayo, diorder! Diorder! Rp 5000 satu doujin! Jangan lupakan pajaknya ya! 99%! Gratis kecupan cinta di bagian covernya! (A/N: gue jadi mual beneran pas nulis bagian ini.. *lari ke toilet). Hubungi mailbox kagamingenes sekarang!

Tunggu.. Kenapa gue jadi promot doujin gini..? Ah, lupakan.

Mari kita liat isi surat-surat fans gue.

 **"Aiiihhh~~ Len-kyunnn! Aku boleh pesen doujin KaitoLen nggak? *wink"**

Hah? Gue bilang kan gue nggak terima doujin yang ada gue-nya! Apa nggak baca paragraf yang diatas?

 **"Sorry darling.. Lo udah liat peraturannya belum? Kalo udah, silahkan request lagi ya, :)"**

Beres. Silahkan baca kalimat di atas dengan nada yandere.

Surat kedua.

 **"Mbah kagamingenes yang terketjeh, boleh pesen KaitoLen nggak? :))) Yang mantep yaa.."**

GUE BILANG NGGAK BOLEH.

Silahkan copas kata-kata di atas sebagai balesannya.

Yang ketiga. Semoga nggak senista yang di atas.

 **"Len-kyun nau! Len-kyun nau! Len-kyun Len-kyun Len kyun nau!"**

Ini apaan?

 **"Gue boleh pesen doujin Len x Gilbird* nggak?"**

APAH.

 **"Lo berdua kan sama-sama kece, kuning, buleeett :)) Masa nggak boleh sih?"**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[*Gilbird: Burung sekecil bola tenis yang ada di fandom sebelah (?). Terlalu unyu sampe bisa diremes-remes terus dimasukin ke dalam kantong. Pemiliknya juga narsis stadium akut kayak si Len]

Kan udah gue bilang kalo gue itu nggak boleh dipairkan.. Nggak boleh..

Air sungai pun meluncur dari pelupuk mata gue. Ya Tuhaaan.. Apa dosa gue sampe gue selalu dipairkan dengan orang-orang..? Setelah semua fanmail tadi dibales dengan kalimat yang sama ( "Sorry darling.. Lo udah liat peraturannya belum? Kalo udah, silahkan request lagi ya, :)" ), gue pun merefresh halaman tumblr lagi. Mana tau ada lagi yang baru masuk. Sesuai dugaan gue, ada sebuah surat lagi yang masuk ke mailbox gue. Tapi isinya agak berbeda dengan isi surat yang sebelumnya. Gue pun mengerutkan dahi.

"Oooh.. Ternyata adek gue udah menyeleweng ya. Bagus, bagus :) Tenang aja, ntar lagi bogem dari kakakmu yang tertjintah akan melayang di kepalamu. Gue saranin sih, lo cepet-cepet kabur dari rumah,"

Apa-apaan ini? Kabur? Kakak tertjintah? Perasaan gue nggak punya sudara laen selain Rin. Kenapa memangnya? Apa mereka mau MENEROR gue?!

Ok, yang terakhir agak lebay-terlalu lebay untuk ukuran orang kece sepertiku. Aku menatap username si pengirim. Ririririketjehselangit. Anjir. Ini tumblr apa feisbuk? Username kok alay banget. Mana ngaku-ngaku orang kece lagi. Cuih. Gue pun mulai mengingat-ingat. Siapa orang brengsek yang berani ngirim surat teror kayak gini. Ring, nggak mungkin. Dia cewek, dan dia nggak kece. Rin, apa lagi? Dia udah maklum kok sama kegiatan gue, udah jadi pelanggan setia malah. Apa..

"OOIII! Kagamine! Buka pintunya!"

Kayaknya gue udah sangat TAU jawabannya.

* * *

Gue mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala gue yang lebam (?) akibat terjangan panci. Seorang gadis yang agak lebih tinggi dari gue (gue nggak sudi!) tengah melihat-lihat koleksi doujin gue dengan pandangan sirik. Seorang cowok pun duduk di sofa dengan sangat-nggak-kerennya.

"Kan udah gue bilang Len.. Lo kudu hati-hati ama Lenka.." Cowok itu memainkan matanya, bukan karena genit, bukan. Gue menatap Rinto-si cowok brengsek itu-dengan raut dengki.

"Lo tau darimana kalo nama tumblr gue "kagamingenes"? Dan, kenapa kak Lenka bisa tau kalo gue suka bikin doujin?" tanya gue. Rinto harus bertanggung jawab atas semua i-tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu!

"Lo kan femes, jangan heran kalo kekejian lo tersebar kemana-mana," jelas Rinto. "Termasuk temen kakak gue. Dia tau semuanya sekarang.. dan lo jangan berharap bisa lari darinya. Lagipula masa' lo lupa ama akun sepupu-sesama-fudanshi elo? Nggak etis banget,"

Fix. Badan gue lemes sekarang, kecuali untuk kata-kata yang terakhir. Belum sempet gue ngomong apa pun, Kak Lenka sudah balik memelototi gue dengan aura setan. Andai di depan gue nggak ada meja sekarang, pasti gue udah lompat ke *ehem* pelukannya Rinto.

"Leeeenn... Sekarang gue mau request doujin RintoLen. YANG MANTEP. Kalo nggak, leher lu bakal digantung sebentar lagi," Kak Lenka mengeluarkan sebuah tali entah-dari-mana, bulu kuduk gue udah mau melayang sekarang.

"THEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK-!"

 **End dengan tidak elitnya.**

* * *

 **A/N: Kenapa ane malah nulis fic fudan.. /feispalm (anak ini bukan fujoshi, sungguh). Yah, maaf kalo ini sangat-sangat ganjen. Ane nulis ini pas lagi galo dan ini dipublish tanpa diedit dulu.. Gile bro. Edan abis. (tatap Len berulang kali)**

 **Kata terakhir, sudikah anda meninggalkan review?**


End file.
